Everything Has Changed
by AvrilLavigne339
Summary: Lucy Stone was a normal girl with a happy life. Until one day, the day she found out about her dad's affair. But that's not all, he has another daughter. Now Lucy and friends Jake and Kendall go on a wild goose chase for her sister. Along the way they meet new friends and they join the search. Will find her sister? Find out in Everything has changed. Sorry for the sucky summary.
1. Intro to Characters

_Characters_

_Malese Jow As Lucy Stone_

_Kendall Schmidt as Daniel Miller_

_Jake Miller As Himself_

_Avril Lavigne as Zoe Williams_

_Lea Michele as Abby Williams_

_Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson-Daniels_

_James Maslow as James Daniels_

_Own Characters_

_Alec Rivera _

_Description: Hazel's twin brother Green and Grayish eyes, Brunette hair, tan skin, funny and upbeat personality_

_Kacey McKyle_

_Description: brown eyes, red hair, tan skin, up beat and fun to be around_

_Hazel Rivera _

_Description: Alec's twin sister Green and Grayish eyes, Brunette hair, tan skin, shy and kind-hearted_

_Love Interests_

_Lucy Stone/ Daniel Miller_

_Zoe Williams/ James Daniels/ Jake Miller (one sided crush on Avril)_

_Hazel Rivera/ Jake Miller_

_Alec Rivera/ Kacey McKyle_

_Finn Hudson-Daniels/ Abby Williams_


	2. Chapter 1- Finding Out The Truth, Kisses

_Lucy_

"Hey beautiful," a voice said. _I turned around to see Kendall standing there. "_Hey," I said back. "I'm going to Cherry Berry (1) do you want come with?" "I'd love to but my dad wants me home," I said. "He has to tell me something important. I'll try to catch up with you guys later." _Then I kissed his cheek and left. _

_(Ten minutes later)_

_"_Hey dad," I said. "What did you have to tell me ?" "This isn't easy for me to say," Dad said. "You remember when me and you mom had that fight." "Yeah," I said confused. "Well I went to a bar and kinda slept with another women." ""How do you kind of sleep with another women?!" I exclaimed. "Lucy calm down." "Calm down!" I exclaimed. "You cheated on mom." "Lucy you have to listen to me," Dad said, "What happened between me and that women meant nothing okay. I was drunk and made a stupid mistake." "Okay," I said. "But you have to tell mom." "I promise i'll tell her Luce," Dad said. "Okay," I repeated again. _Then I kissed his cheek and went upstairs to the balcony. As soon got outside I closed the door behind me and called Kendall. _"Hey Luce," Kendall said. "Are you coming to meet us?" "No," I said. "I think I'm going to stay at home and relax for awhile." "Okay," Kendall said. "I'll see you later." "Wait," I said, "Before you go I have to tell you something." "What is it?" Kendall asked. "Kendall I lo... "Kenny come on," a girly voice said. ." "Just a minute Nicole," Kendall said, "Sorry about that Luce. Now what were you saying?" "Forget about it," I said, "It's not that important." "Luce I know when your lying," Kendall said. "Now what's wrong?" "It's just that I love you and..._The line went dead before I finished my sentence. _"I guess he doesn't care about me," I said. _Then I began to cry. _"Luce," a voice said. "Are you okay?" _I looked up to see who the voice belonged to, it was Jake, Kendall's brother and my best friend. _"Nothing," I said, "Go away." "Luce," Jake said, "I know when you're lying. Now tell me what's wrong?" "Funny," I said. "That's the same thing your brother said to me before he hung up on me when I told him that I loved him. " "Well then he's jerk," Jake said as he started to climb up the ladder. "If you told me that you loved me, I'd be happy." "Really," I said. "Really," Jake said.

_—__-Everything Has Changed—-_

_Kendall_

"What did you do that for?" I asked. "'Cause you're with me silly," Nicole said, "And you don't need to talk to that loser." _When she said that I started to walk away. _"Where are you going?" Nicole asked. "Away from you," I said, "And to be with the girl I love." _Then I walked out of Cherry Berry and raced towards Lucy's house. It took about twenty minutes, but I got there. _"Hey Mr. Stone," I said. "Is Lucy home?" "Yeah," Mr. Stone said. "She's on the balcony." "Thanks," I said. _Then I went around the back to the balcony. She's going to be so happy to hear that I love her too, at least that's what I thought before I got to back. When I got back there Lucy and Jake were kissing. _"Lucy," I said as my voice cracked, "Jake." "Oh it's you," Lucy said. "What are you doing here?" "I came here to see you, but I guess you don't love me like I thought." "Are you seriously trying to pull that poor me crap," Lucy said, "Well it's not going to work. You're just a lowlife, heartless, and a jerk." _I don't know what came over me, because the next thing that I knew was that I said some hurtful words and got a slap in the face. _"You're a real jerk you know that," Jake said. "What happened to the Kendall I knew." _Then he left with a disappointed look in his eyes. Jake is right, I thought. Even though she said those things about me, she didn't deserve those things that she said about her. I have to make this right. _"Lucy," I said, "Can I come in please." _At first I didn't get a response, but then the door opened. _"What do you want?" Lucy asked with bloodshot red eyes. _I didn't say anything, I just kissed her. _"I'm sorry," I said, "I shouldn't have said all those things about you. I was just angry that you and Jake were kissing. Especially since he knew that I was in love with you. "You love me?" Lucy asked shocked. "Yeah," I said. "And I know that you love me back." "Yeah," Lucy said, "Then you hung up on me." "That was Nicole," I said. "What?" Lucy asked. "Nicole grabbed the phone from me." "I feel like a jerk now," Lucy said. "Why?" I asked. "Because I said all those horrible things about you." "I deserved those," I said. "Yeah," Lucy said, "You kind of did." "So are we cool now?" I asked. "Almost," Lucy said. "You still have to make it up to me for all of those horrible things you said to me." "How?" I asked. "By doing this," Lucy answered. _Then she pulled me inside of her room and pulled me in for deep kiss._

-_Everything Has Changed-_

_Lucy_

"Hey," I said as I turned to face a shirtless Kendall. "Hey," Kendall said. "So now are we cool?" "Yes," I said while giggling. "Why are you laughing?" Kendall asked. "Because one of the worst night's of my life became the best night of my life," I said. "Funny," Kendall said, "That happened to me too." "Geek," I said as I hit Kendall with a pillow. "You're going to pay for that," Kendall said. "How?" I asked. _Kendall smirked and pushed me against my door. _"By doing this," Kendall said. _We both leaned for a kiss, but we were interrupted by a loud crash of glass. _""What the hell was that?" Kendall asked. "I don't know," I said. "But let's go check it out." _Then we left the room and quietly snuck downstairs. _"Mom," I said as we got downstairs. "What happened." "Honey your farther was having affair," Mom said. "What?" I asked. "But that's not all," Mom said. "You have an half-sister."

-_Everything Has Changed-_

**_Cliffhanger. Please don't hate me for the late_****_ UPDATE_****_ and sorry for ending it here. I just needed Lucy to find out that her dad was having affair in this chapter because the next chapter is where she comes up with the plan to meet her half-sister. _**

(1) Cherry Berry is a yogurt shop in North Fargo. It's really great you have try it. The only downside is that you have to weigh your yogurt then you have pay for it. :( But other than that it's a great place and awesome hangout.

P.S. You should listen to Demi Lovato's song Two Pieces while reading this


End file.
